Katze und Meister
by OkamiNinja4
Summary: Ludwig comes in from jogging in the morning to find Gilbert stuck in an interesting predicament. Sequel to 'I bet you can't'. A request from an amazing fan. The title is sopossed to say "Cat and Master"


**Hey everybody. This is request from a lovely fan of mine~ Sorry it's a little late hun. Hope you like it and I hope it's what you were asking for.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

Ludwig yawned and sat up. It was one of those days where you just _know_ it's going to be a good day. He slid off the bed, careful not to wake his bruder. Glancing at the clock, he debated whether to snuggle with Gilbert some more or go for a run. Figuring Gil would be upset if he was woken at 5:30 am, Ludwig pulled on loose pants and his black tank top. Quietly making his way downstairs Lud grabbed his phone before heading out.

Jogging always seemed to clear his mind and let him forget about his worried for a little bit. With the next Olympics just around the corner and in Russia, both Gilbert and Ludwig were stressed.

Sadly this impacted their sex life and that only made them crankier.

Gilbert was adamant on going to 'kick Ivan's popsicle ass' and Ludwig didn't want Gilbert to cause a scene like he did in Canada. One more warning from the official and Gilbert would be banned from the games for good. Not a good solution.

Ludwig shook his head and focused on the city around him. He enjoyed mingling with his citizens. Some were even good friends of his and they occasionally went out for drinks together. Ludwig made plans to contact them and set up another meeting soon. Soon he rounded the corner and jogged up the steps to their home. He opened the door and shrugged off his jacket.

"Gilbert I'm home!" He heart a thud and cursing. He rushed to the sound and ended up in his office. "Bruder, are you oka-" he trailed off as he stared at the sight before him.

Gilbert was on his stomach arched over a pile of boxes. It looked like he was in some sort of maid outfit with a cat's tail sewn onto the back.

"Hey Lud. Could you help me out here. I'm a little…stuck."

"Nein." Ludwig watched with a smirk as his bruder struggled to twist around and look at him.

"What do you mean? Help me! Come on bruder!"

"I. Said. No." Ludwig quite liked the position he was in, Gilbert wiggling his sexy ass right in Ludwig's face. It had been 3 months since Gilbert confessed but _every_ time they had sex _he_ took it up the ass. Even when he punished and acted like the dominant one Gilbert found some way of sticking his dick inside him. Of course Ludwig wasn't _complaining_ he just thought it was about time for him to top.

"You let me up right now or you'll regret it tonight!" Gilbert suddenly didn't seem so threatening in a frilly skirt.

"I'll let you up under one condition." Gilbert paused and went quiet.

"What?" Ludwig smiled big.

"Be my slave for today."

"Fuck no." Gilbert was quick to answer. Ludwig hummed displeased and started walking away.

"Okay then bruder. Have fun getting unstuck." Ludwig started walking down the hall hearing grunts and shuffles.

"Fine! Fine! Just help me out, it's starting to hurt damn it." Ludwig chuckled soft and walked back to Gilbert. He pulled some things away before helping Gilbert up. When gilbert fixed his outfit Ludwig noticed he also had cat ears on. "You're an ass Ludwig." Ludwig patted Gilbert's head patronizingly.

"Don't talk back to your master." Ludwig had to hold back laughter at Gilbert's shocked face.

"You want me to call you master!?" Gilbert squeaked out. Ludwig nodded and Gilbert started sputtering out objections. He grabbed Gilbert's chin and tilted it up.

"Do you want me to punish you?" Gilbert shuddered at the sultry tone and shook his head. "Good. Now go clean the living room." Gilbert shot a glare at him and he could tell he wanted to complain so badly. When Ludwig raised his eyebrow, however, Gilbert sighed in defeat.

"Yes master." Gilbert made his way to the living room and Ludwig followed eyes glued to Gilbert's body. He settled himself in the chair and watched Gilbert clean. It was extremely satisfying watching Gilbert do exactly as he said. In a cat maid outfit no less!

When Gilbert finished cleaned everything he walked up to Ludwig. He growled eyes burning with frustration.

"Can I go change?"

"Nein, you're not done cleaning." Gilbert threw up his arms cleaning supplies in hand.

"What do you want me to clean master! The kitchen next?!" Ludwig laughed and that only seemed to make Gilbert madder. Just as Gilbert was about to explode Ludwig pointed to his crotch. Gilbert's eyes followed his finger. "And how am I supposed to clean that master?" Gilbert's voice was filled with sarcasm.

"Your mouth will do fine." Gilbert put the cleaning supplies on the floor and kneeled in front of him. Just as Gilbert was about to unzip his pants he barked out "Just your mouth." Gilbert dropped his hands to Ludwig's thighs and leaned forward to nose around for the zipper. Gilbert gripped the zipper with his teeth and pulled it down slowly. He pulled apart the button and kissed the bulge in Ludwig's underwear. He mouthed his way to the top and pulled Ludwig's underwear down enough for his erection to spring free.

Gilbert looked up at Ludwig and licked up the underside. He kissed and nibbled around the base and worked his way up. He licked around the tip before taking it into his mouth. Ludwig groaned soft and threaded his fingers in Gilbert's hair. Gilbert rubbed his tongue against the slit while sucking. Ludwig put pressure on Gilbert's head and looked down at him. Gilbert shuddered and took Ludwig fully down his throat. He tightened his throat around Ludwig and bobbed his head up and down. Ludwig moaned loud as Gilbert hummed sending pleasure vibrating through his length. Gilbert kept bobbing his head and sucking hard. Ludwig suddenly grabbed Gilbert's hair and held him down. He cried out Gilbert's name and released down his throat. He let Gilbert pull back but clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Swallow." Gilbert looked up at Ludwig and swallowed. Ludwig moved his hand to cup Gilbert's cheek. He leaned down and kissed him passionately. Gilbert whined and broke the kiss.

"Ludwig.." he whined glancing down at his own hard-on hidden by the skirt. Ludwig rubbed Gilbert's cheek with his thumb.

"If you clean the kitchen I'll take care of that." Gilbert looked up at Ludwig cautiously.

"Really?" Ludwig nodded and Gilbert grabbed the cleaning supplies and rushed to the kitchen. Ludwig smirked and fixed his pants. Making Gilbert clean in the future would be a breeze. Ludwig waited before heading in the kitchen. He found Gilbert on his hands and knees cleaning the floor. Watching Gilbert's ass sway back and forth made Ludwig more determined to top. Ludwig kneeled down behind Gilbert and lifted his skirt up. "Ludwig?"

"Yes?" Ludwig moved the cat tail out of the way.

"What are you do-Ah!" Gilbert jolted forward when he felt Ludwig's finger rub his entrance. Ludwig grabbed Gilbert's hip and held them in place.

"Relax and enjoy bruder." Ludwig licked three fingers and covered them before sliding one inside Gilbert. He slowly slid it in and out letting Gilbert get use to the feeling. Soon he felt Gilbert relax and he slid another finger inside.

"Gott Lud that hurts!" Gilbert hissed out. Ludwig remembered his first time and remembered how gentle and careful Gilbert was. He leaned forward and captured Gilbert's lips in a slow loving kiss. Gilbert stopped complaining and relaxed into the kiss. Ludwig pulled back leaving their lips brushing together.

"I'm sorry, I'll be more careful. Just relax mein liebe." Gilbert flushed bright red and looked to the side. Ludwig smiled and kissed Gilbert's jawline. He slowly started moving his fingers focusing on moving them in and out. Gilbert whimpered and whined but slowly relaxed. Gilbert eventually gave him the go to start stretching and he made sure to be extremely careful. He slowly added his third finger and searched for that special spot inside Gilbert.

"Gott! Lud!" this time it was a cry of pleasure out of his bruders mouth and a shudder of ecstasy. Ludwig smiled triumphantly and assaulted that spot. Gilbert's cries became louder and more desperate. Ludwig suddenly pulled the fingers out and stood up. Gilbert looked over his shoulders confused and hurt.

"Upstairs and on the bed." Gilbert hopped up and obeyed. Ludwig smiled and followed at a leisurely pace. When he got to his bedroom he saw Gilbert laying on the bed legs spread open ready for him. Ludwig growled in approval and pulled off his pants and underwear. He crawled over Gilbert and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Gilbert returned the kiss with passion and Ludwig thrust in all the way. Gilbert broke the kiss with a scream of passion. Ludwig hummed happy that Gilbert was stretched enough. He started up and fast and brutal pace making sure to hit Gilbert's prostate every time. Gilbert cried out for a final time after a long time of Ludwig thrusting and released over their chests tightening around Ludwig. Ludwig groaned loud and released into Gilbert thrusting to ride out his orgasm. They lay there panting hard.

"Didn't know you wanted to top Lud." Ludwig slowly pulled out and laid next to Gilbert.

"It's okay, I enjoy bottoming too Gil." Gilbert looked relieved and kissed Ludwig's cheeks.

"Ich liebe dich Ludwig." Ludwig chuckled and pulled Gilbert close.

"Ich liebe dich auch Gilbert." They snuggled and held each other until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Oh geeze. I write half of this in my German notebook during my college classes. It was soo embarrassing! I hope you all like it, please leave a review they make my day :3**

**Again I'm sorry this is so late, I hope you like it.**


End file.
